Futurama – Been there done that, with a twist
by happygunsword
Summary: The Professors latest invention allows the Planet Express crew to relive their high school years together with no memory of their previous lives.
1. Chapter 1

Futurama – Been there done that, with a twist

Opening Credits

Don't bring us down.

8:00am earth time the planet express employees are in the employee lounge watching the morning news waiting for their next assignment.

Morbo – "In other news Steve Jobs head is now head to toe with Mom Corp in what inventors call war of the companies. They may destroy each other but Morbo's race will destroy all."

Bender – "Hey Zoidberg you wanna thin mint?"

Zoidberg – "Do I?" Enthusiastically

Bender – Then go by it yourself you worthless clam, HeHeHeHe.

Zoidberg – Aaawww. Zoidberg sadly left the room.

"Ding Dong", doorbell rings. The employees make their way to the entrance and open the door where they are greeted by a delivery man whose eyes appear blood shot and reeks of pot. The company logo on his uniform is inscribed "Free Man Market corporation" below the logo reads "No expectations, no limits, no problem. So don't judge us".

Leela – "Can we help you?"

Delivery man –"Um, yeah" he pauses. "I'm looking for" pause again and stares at Leela's face for ten seconds. "Who are you?" He asked.

Leela – "Oh lord, just give me the package and will get on with your deadbeat hippy life." She grabs the package from him.

Delivery man – "Sign here please." He hands Leela a clip board. Leela signs the document, and the delivery man walks away to the nearby curb.

The employees head back to the employee lounge to open the package.

Fry – "What's in the box?

Amy – "废话 it's a collection of all our high school years." Amy sighs.

Fry, Leela, Bender, Hermes – " Ooohhh, wow." As they all grab the folders labeled with their names containing the history of their high school days.

Fry – "Wait a minute how would they know everything about our past, and why would they want us to remember? Are we being invaded by communist?"

Bender – "What, you blame everything on communism"

Fry – "Well maybe if you attended a meeting at the HUAK for once then maybe you'd understand that they plan to destroy all that freedom brings us."

Bender – "Hey there's a lot of things I hate doing caring is one of them."

Leela – "And to answer your question, the earth government simply uses DNA finger scans on all Earthican citizens to analyze the history of that particular persons high school years and sends us a catalog of those days to remind us of our youth in effort to do quick and easy senses readings without our consent. And to humiliate those who had hard times for old times' sake."

Amy – "Yippee for me."

The crew opens their folders. Bender pulls out a picture of him bending a girder with an A plus paper on it.

Bender – "Man I can't believe how dorky I was back then. Well at least I grew up to be the company jerk of this joint." Bender knocks Leela's folder out of her hands and laughs.

Leela – "Bender"

Bender – "Shut up forever alone student I know it." Bender lights a cigar.

Leela bends down to pick up her files and class photos and sees one photo of her sitting by herself at a lunch table marked Loner station. Leela sighs sadly.

Fry – "Sorry high school was like hell on a bun for you." Fry looks thoughtfully at his wife.

Leela – "Don't be, I had time good times here and now. It's just that most of those bad time occurred during my coming of age years." She stands up with her folder reorganized.

Fry – "Well you don't have to listen to those bully memories, because you grew up to be a strong, caring individual who happens to be married to the man who taught everyone the true meaning of Oktoberfest." Fry puts his hand on Leela's shoulder and smiles.

Leela – "Thanks Fry." Leela smiles back at him. She then looks at the comments below the photo and reads "Destined to marry an idiot.

Fry picks up his folder upside down and drops everything on the floor with one document remaining in his hand with all his letter grades written on it.

Fry – "Aww Yeeaahh, F for fantastic."

Hermes looks into his folder and sees his letter grades with A+ on every square inch of the sheet in the most well designed fashion. Hermes smiled to himself.

Suddenly the Professors head pops up through the floor between them.

Professor – "Good news everyone I have a brand new invention that can't do us any harm in any possible way."

The crew meet the professor the ships hanger bay. Behind the professor lies two circular pads as wide as a Volkswagen with a flashing green and yellow light in the center with an antenna sticking out of there sides.

Professor - "Behold my latest invention the teleportation pads. The name says it all." He walks over to the first pad. "May I have a volunteer?"

Bender – "I'll do it, after all I am known to screw things up in the impossible way anyways."

Professor – "I need you to remove any fictional stories, comics, stories, books, news, text books, biographies or anything that tells us anything."

Bender – Pauses for a moment "Done."

The professor pulls the switch and suddenly blue and orange stream of light shines around bender. Five seconds later bender vanishes and appears on the next pad.

Bender – "I'm back baby."

Everyone claps.

Bender – "Now to screw things up to make everything all the more interesting." Pulls a sledge hammer out of his chest and just as he's about to hit the second pad he vanishes and appears on the previous pad. "Wait what."

Professor – You see the machine creates an environment that breaks down the subatomic particles in our body and translates them into a digital form which is then sent to the other pad. Once the other pad receives those codes it gathers any matter located in the room and modifies those subatomic particles to match ours and produce and identical copy, memory mindset along with it. The scanning also kills the original copy by giving the traveler two second sesure." A dead Bender body lies flat on the ground. A tear wells up in Benders eye.

Bender – "I knew there was something that made me feel dead in this room."

Leela – "So how come bender returned to original pad after 12 seconds on the second pad."

Professor – "That's because the scanners of the two pads miscalculate to information and send the person back in order to reboot the system."

Another dead Bender lies down on the second pad. Bender sobs

Bender – "Poor sweet me." Bender cries uncontrollably clutching both of the bodies in his arms.

Professor – "The reason I didn't want any past tense item was because the machine will read the information, process it and completely alter the traveler's memory, mindset, appearance and location. The system reboot would take one year to reboot and transfer the traveler back pad one."

Hermes – "So how long does it usually reboot?"

Hermes – "And how did you find out about that the mishap?"

Professor – "I don't know.

Professor – "One second." He pauses. "Now I need all of you to do one single transport in order to test the machines capacity, and don't worry nothing will happen."

Everyone steps onto the first pad except for the Professor. The professor pulls the switch and just when crew were about to teleport the documents of all their high school years fall through the hole that the professor made and lands on the pad.

Fry – "Ooohhh so this is how we get."

Suddenly a green aurora surrounds the employees and bright flash appears with yellow sparks flailing around the building.

So there you have it the first chapter.


	2. New year

Hey guys sorry for the missing information in the first chapter. I didn't feel the need to reveal Amy's past because we all know that she was a fat kid in her teens, so I just added a Chinese curse to demonstrate her discontent. I also apologize for any lack of information concerning the teleportation pad and how it works. Anyways the next chapter will reintroduce all the main characters as high school students, except for Zoidberg because, well F #k Zoidberg. The alternate timeline itself takes place between the years 1986 and 1987 for extra theme in this fake cereal box.

Fry wears a red hoody, white shirt, light blue jeans and running shoes. He lifts his right off his face reveling a newly formed black eye from the incident, the hair at the back of his head resting halfway down his neck.

Bender appears wherein a black leather jacket with his antenna hanging behind his head.

Leela wears a white t shirt, light blue jeans, running shoes and sometimes where a lime green Jacket. Listen, I'm new to this, so take it easy on me for the lack of detail regarding the characters appearance. She has long purple hair (no pony tails) with bangs.

Unlike Amy's previous teen appearance she's ideal weight, similar hair style to Halle Berey. Same clothing as before.

Hermes has dreadlocks wearing a white t shirt, forest green jacket and black pants.

Zapp appears with a mullet and often wears his football jersey (the jersey is blue and green with the school sports logo on it) and light blue jeans.

Kiff where's the same uniform as Zapp pretty much.

Professor wherein the same outfit.

Mom in her fat suit.

Scruffy janitorial outfit.

So here it is

The machine stops, Fry, Leela, Bender, Amy and Hermes disappear while the professor is still standing by the machines lever.

Professor – "Dam, just as theorized without even proving that my theory works. The machine has now teleported my crew into an alternative reality Oh well it looks like I won't be seeing them until next year." He puts on a plad golfing hat and picks up a set of golf clubs. "Well off to one year of senile old man golf." He exits the building.

Just in Zoidberg enters.

Zoidberg – "Friends gather around. I have thin mints for everyone." He looks around and sees nothing. "They ditched me for the 195th time." He falls on the floor sobbing.

Meanwhile an alternative setting is made. The new scene features a high school with the name "Mom Junior High" below it says "Home of the Brook land War Lord Pro's"(I made it Brook Land because I don't F$%!&^g know what street their buildings on). The bell rings students enter. Fry Rides to school in parking lot by bike. Suddenly a school bus backs up knocks Fry off his bike.

Fry – "Dammit, at least that won't happen again." A car backs up and knocks him face first to the ground. "Owe."

Bender steps out of the car that hit Fry and walks over to him.

Fry – "What the hell Fry you just got skin cells on my car that stole thirty seconds ago."

Fry stands up in pain.

Fry – "Sorry Bender I have to work on not hitting that yellow bus while coming to complete halt, 2 cm apart, same time, same place, all the time."

Bender – "And I have to work on hitting more stupid cyclist for joy of it."

Just then the leela is seen walking across side walk to the school entrance carrying her backpack with one strap. Out of nowhere Amy drives into the school parking lot parking her sports care. She exits and walks across the parking lot to greet Leela.

Amy – "Hey Leela, how was your summer."

Leela – "Not bad, although I did find that one scrambler ride at Luna park had little life threatening, traumatizing feel to it." She pauses. "For fourteen hours and 5 days."

Amy – "Sounds splasom. I wish Kiff would grow a backbone instead of fluid structure when it comes to thrills like that. Anyways I spent my summer with my parents at the Chernobyl summer resort. Who knew that there was once radioactivity in the area?"

Leela – "I actually spent the most of summer with my boyfriend. They were great times, especially the one where we made out secretly at the adults only petting zoo."

The bell rings and everyone enters the school. Students are gathering around the hall socializing and following class directory posted on the school office with class directions labeled with the students last name in alphabetical order. Above it is a banner that says welcome class of 3014. We see Hermes standing by his locker organizing the various school supplies, text books, and loose papers in the most organized fashion.

Hermes – "Okay, paper weight storage here and push pins over the pencils. There now that I have finished filling my locker I have free time jam to Bob Marley." He pulls out a head set, puts on a headphone and presses play. "Yep arriving on the exact time frame concerning school policies is surely most productive than one idiot could ever handle."

Cut to Fry and Bender, both of them are by Fry's locker. Fry places a fresh opened milk carton on the top shelf of his locker.

Fry – "There, now I know where to find it when I need it most."

Leela and Amy stop by.

Leela – "Hey guys, what's happening?"

Bender – "Nothing new, Fry's just preparing his ingredients three week old yogurt. Come to think of it (whispering), I could use little scamming material for upcoming bake sails to earn a little doe off those nerdy cooking utensils at home Ed club."

Leela – "Oh Lord."

Fry – "Looking forward to grade twelve is all that I can say at the moment, because most of my moments directed to you."

Fry smiles at leela and wraps his arms around her back, Leela smiles back.

Leela – "Yeah, we certainly have some good months ahead of us."

Leela wraps her arms around his neck and they begin making out.

Bender – "Let's go already."

Second bell rings, all students head for their first day of class.


End file.
